Témoignages d'un canapé
by Tommaso
Summary: Un aperçu de la relation et du quotidien des deux propriétaires du 221b Baker Street via sept histoires, rassemblées autour... du canapé. Léger slash John/Sherlock


J'ai reçu récemment de très gentils commentaires. Cela m'a donné l'envie d'écrire une nouvelle fiction avant de partir en vacances. J'espère que le résultat plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>

- Grand esprit ? Tu m'en diras tant, glissa Watson, narquois en rangeant son stéthoscope. Seize de tension.

Silencieux, le docteur ramassa les cinq petits déchets jetés au sol pour s'en débarrasser. Quel génie se collerait autant de patches de nicotine sur le bras ? Heureusement pour le détective, Sherlock ne souffrait que de sévères maux de tête.

Anxieux, John se posa non loin de lui, sur sa chaise de bureau. Choisissant de veiller quelques minutes sur son ami, il le considéra avec un regard qui oscillait entre le dédain et le paternalisme. La voix pâteuse d'Holmes s'éleva dans la pièce :  
>- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester assis là ?<br>- Je te veille.

Le détective grommela, contrarié et acariâtre.  
>- Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir si tu restes.<p>

Avec un léger sourire, Watson croisa ses mains derrière sa tête :  
>- Ca nous promet une longue, très longue nuit.<p>

**II. **

Etalé sur le flanc, la joue posée contre l'accoudoir du canapé, John s'abrutissait devant la télévision. L'écran faisait défiler les images d'un téléfilm à petit budget, aux décors vieillots et au cadrage bancal. Le scénario, quant à lui, devait tenir en quatre lignes maximum. Une plate histoire de meurtres entre amants, mêlés de quelques complots familiaux.

D'une pression sur la télécommande, il éteignit cette parodie d'intrigue policière et soupira, écrasant son visage contre l'oreiller. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent depuis une pièce voisine pour s'arrêter à proximité de lui. La voix de Sherlock était reconnaissable entre mille.

- Quelque chose te dérange ?  
>- J'ai réalisé à la sixième minute qui était le meurtrier, son alibi, l'arme qu'il comptait employer.<br>- Bien. La moitié du temps m'aurait suffit-  
>- N'en rajoute pas, répliqua Watson avant de bailler aux corneilles, désormais allongé à plat ventre, le visage tourné vers l'inquiétant détective. Je- Je réalise que je ne parviens à m'amuser que lorsque je suis débordé de travail ou que des dossiers s'accumulent sur ce bureau.<p>

Sherlock haussa les épaules tout en faisant demi-tour :  
>- Le drame de ma vie.<p>

**III. **

Enroulé dans une couverture, un bonnet vissé sur la tête, John renifla bruyamment. Un coup d'œil sur la mini-station météo le glaça littéralement : la température de l'appartement avait chuté sous les dix degrés. La faute au chauffage, mal entretenu, sur lequel aucun réparateur ne travaillerait avant lundi.

Recroquevillé sur le canapé, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son colocataire déambuler en pantalon et chemise. Sherlock semblait tout ignorer du climat polaire qui régnait au 221B Baker Street.  
>- Comment fais-tu ?<br>- Hm, je fais beaucoup de choses, j'ai de grandes capacités, mais pourrais-tu préciser ta question ? Indiqua le détective à son ami, prostré sur le canapé.  
>- Il gèle ! Un- Un froid de canard !<br>- Un froid de canard, répéta lentement Sherlock, l'air dubitatif. Intéressant.

Le médecin enfouit la moitié de son visage dans sa vieille écharpe, suscitant la surprise de son comparse :  
>- Oh, tu as froid.<br>- Evidemment que j'ai froid !  
>- Ce n'était pas une question. Voyons voir…<p>

Le ténébreux brun se précipita de l'autre côté du canapé, le visage fermé et le regard concentré. Plaquant ses grandes mains sur la laine qui couvrait les épaules de son ami, il le frictionna avec vigueur.

Secoué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, John ne se prononça guère sur le comportement surprenant de son ami. La sensation n'était pas désagréable : ses membres engourdis commençaient à reprendre une couleur normale.  
>- Cette méthode est efficace ?, s'enquit Sherlock en continuant de malmener son comparse frigorifié.<p>

John ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire légèrement. Renonçant à l'idée d'identifier la provenance de cette chaleur exquise, il profita pleinement de ses effets. Se propageant depuis son ventre et sa poitrine, cette sensation saisit bientôt son corps entier, toujours secoué par les mains habiles de son complice.

**IV. **

Une tasse de thé à la main, Mrs Hudson menait la conversation à son locataire, John Watson, qui ne parvenait guère à abréger les récits de sa logeuse ou à l'inciter à quitter la pièce. Croisée au détour d'un couloir, la vieille dame lui tenait à présent la jambe depuis une heure et demie.

Assis, les épaules rentrées, les jambes tendues, John s'efforçait de ne pas tomber endormi sur le canapé cruellement confortable. Epuisé mais attentionné, il l'écouta déblatérer les ragots du quartier, son avis sur la politique d'immigration du pays, la hausse honteuse du prix des soupes en boîte et la qualité déclinante des fruits du maraicher.

Un mot, un nom plus exactement, piqua néanmoins sa curiosité à vif. Il invita ainsi sa logeuse à répéter ses derniers propos.  
>- Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Sherlock de ces jours-ci.<br>- Il travaille. Il repasse pour se reposer et prendre une douche, puis il repart aussitôt !

La dame souffla sur son breuvage à la menthe. Silencieuse, elle fit la moue :  
>- Ce n'est vraiment pas sain… Il lui faudrait une nouvelle occupation.<p>

John se sourit à lui-même, fermant les yeux sur l'ignorance de sa logeuse : Holmes n'était pas taillé pour un quotidien ordinaire. Se renfrognant dans le canapé moelleux, il s'apprêtait à somnoler lorsqu'une déclaration de Mrs Hudson le frappa de plein fouet, précipitant son sang vers son visage, faisant rougir ses joues et le laissant muet de surprise :  
>- Il lui manque une personne essentielle dans sa vie… Très honnêtement, je crois que vous pourriez remplir ce rôle à merveille !<p>

**V. **

Ces deux dernières semaines d'enquête avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. L'issue de ce travail laborieux s'était soldée par une cruelle déception : le meurtrier avait préféré se supprimer que de répondre à la justice.

Ecroulé sur ce canapé qu'il affectionnait au moins autant que Sherlock, John contempla le plafond. Des simples considérations pratiques aux idées les plus noires, il bouscula ses pensées pendant plus d'une heure. De temps à autre, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, une tête aux boucles brunes apparaissait dans la pièce et l'analysait.

Au terme d'une deuxième interminable heure de méditation, la sérénité du médecin fut troublée par une arrivée bruyante de son colocataire. Manteaux en main, parapluies, il annonça haut et fort qu'ils sortaient.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir, répliqua froidement Watson.  
>- Bien sûr que si ! Un petit restaurant ? Nous mangeons toujours à l'extérieur à la fin d'une enquête !<p>

John ne savait guère ce qu'il devait ressentir face à l'acharnement de son complice. Sherlock pouvait aussi bien se soucier de son moral qu'emprunter un prétexte pour qu'il se plie à cette tradition. Routinier, le détective était surtout manipulateur. Watson reprit la parole, légèrement agressif :  
>- Je ne sortirai nulle part ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller sans moi à ton foutu restaurant !<p>

La porte claqua. Sherlock avait disparu, furieusement lancé dans l'une des artères londoniennes pour un dîner en solitaire. La tradition plutôt que l'empathie, trancha John en identifiant les motivations de son colocataire.

Entre éveil et sommeil, le médecin posa sa joue contre l'oreiller qui lui transmettait une odeur de nicotine, de shampooing et de l'odeur suave et piquante… d'un curry indien. Ouvrant les yeux, il examina les quatre plats apparus sur la table basse.  
>- Si tu ne vas pas au restaurant, le restaurant viendra à toi.<p>

John se redressa, le visage animé d'une certaine curiosité. Au centre des boîtes aux couleurs criardes, son plat préféré trônait. Cette simple attention lui réchauffa le cœur, chassant les pensées sombres qu'il ruminait depuis la fin de l'après-midi.  
>- Merci Sherlock, souffla pudiquement le médecin en s'emparant d'un beignet.<p>

Le détective ne commenta ni sa surprenante conduite ni ce repas offert. Il adressa en revanche un mince mais sincère sourire à son comparse.

**VI. **

Allongé sur le dos, le bras tendu vers le centre de la pièce, Sherlock pressa la gâchette. Précipitant une balle qui éclata un cadre décoratif sur le mur, il ignora les protestations de son colocataire.  
>- Sherlock, bon sang, je suis au téléphone !<p>

Plaquant le portable contre sa joue, Watson haussa la voix :  
>- Non, non, vraiment, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. Le comportement d'Anderson l'a peut-être légèrement agacé mais il s'en remettra, Lestrade.<p>

Un vase vola en éclats, victime d'un nouveau projectile, à quelques centimètres seulement de Watson. Fou de rage, il vociféra des menaces sur le détective. Il n'obtint aucune réponse sinon le fracas d'une pile de livres tombée sur le sol, troués en leur milieu.

- Watson ? Docteur, vous allez bien ?, s'enquit Lestrade d'une voix inquiète.  
>- Pardon, j'esquivais une balle, répondit-il en adressant un regard noir à Holmes.<br>- Je ne sais pas quel élément est le plus préoccupant : son comportement à lui ou votre sang-froid. Eh bien… Bonne soirée, docteur. A la prochaine… S'il y en a une.

Ayant délaissé son arme, Sherlock était à présent inoffensif. En silence, John s'installa en tailleurs sur le sol, à proximité du canapé.  
>- Tu as un sérieux problème. Anderson est un crétin de première, tu devrais y être habitué depuis le temps ! Il te fait une remarque, tu répliques, il se moque, tu le ridiculises… Rien de plus que ce vous faites d'habitude !<br>- Il a dépassé les bornes !

Haussant un sourcil, John s'apprêtait à entendre le plaidoyer tronqué de son complice.  
>- Et en quoi était-ce différent, M. Mauvaise Foi ?<br>- Il- Il ne s'est pas attaqué à moi, mais à toi.

Le docteur demeura muet de surprise. Ainsi, la raison de ce capharnaüm, de ces bibelots fracassés était un sursaut d'amitié chez l'impétueux détective ? Incroyable, songea John, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

Un cadre abîmé cessa de se balancer pour finir au sol, un mètre plus bas. Le bruit sec ponctua parfaitement le commentaire de Sherlock :  
>- Et ça m'a vraiment, vraiment énervé.<p>

**VII. **

Les deux complices épluchaient, depuis quatre heures déjà, les dossiers relatifs à une enquête qui mettait la logique du détective à rude épreuve. Incapable de lâcher prise, Sherlock avait entamé une deuxième nuit blanche consécutive, ses yeux perçants balayant les noms, les numéros et les récits de plusieurs témoins ou parents de la victime. Le docteur n'avait eu d'autres choix que de le rejoindre pour l'aider, le secondant dans sa tâche avec l'espoir de rejoindre son lit avant la tombée du jour.

Des piles de documents s'accumulaient sur le tapis, à leurs pieds, sur la table basse et les accoudoirs du divan dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient, narguant sournoisement John qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Feuilletant un autre bloc-notes, gribouillé de sa propre écriture illisible, Sherlock s'illumina en voyant apparaître l'information qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début de cette interminable soirée.  
>- Trouvé ! John-<p>

La tête de son complice reposait sur son épaule, légère. Trois jours sans repos, trop peu de temps pour lui avaient eu raison des dernières forces du médecin. Reconnaissant l'aide précieuse qu'avait constitué son ami, il s'adressa à lui d'une voix basse. Watson s'éveilla un instant, confus et épuisé.

- J'ai trouvé !  
>- Bien, Sherlock… Vous devez être fatigué… Reposez-vous maintenant, murmura à peine John, ne réalisant pas qu'il somnolait contre son colocataire sociopathe. Il faut dormir…<p>

Prêt à se dérober à cette situation, pressé de faire part à Lestrade de sa trouvaille, Sherlock écarquilla les yeux, neutralisé. Un bras venait d'entourer sa taille : John se reposait sur lui.

Levant les mains en l'air, Holmes songea à le réveiller pour l'expédier, d'un ton assassin, vers un lit ou un support plus confortable que son propre corps décharné. Animé d'une intuition étrange, il renonça. La fatigue le prit à son tour : il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé depuis un certain temps.

Le dos calé dans le canapé, il se détendit. Après s'être assuré que son comparse était profondément endormi, il reposa l'une de ses mains sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sur la tête du médecin, les doigts mêlés dans les cheveux blonds. John n'en saurait de toute façon rien, se rassura Holmes avant de rejoindre, à son tour, les bras de Morphée.

Son talent légendaire de déduction faillit ce soir-là. Confortablement installé au creux des bras de son colocataire, Watson ouvrit un œil pour contempler le visage serein et reposé du détective. Il le referma aussitôt, se félicitant de ses talents d'acteur.

**FIN.**


End file.
